Harry Potter, Rey Dragón
by Shinigamii18-Friki
Summary: Desde pequeño es ignorado por sus padres, que favorecen a sus dos hijos menores, ya que son los chicos de la profecía pero...¿sera eso verdad?
1. Prologo

Bueno chicos, aviso antes de comenzar este capítulo que los primeros dos serán algo cortos porque son introducciones. A partir del tercero, todos las actualizaciones tendrán un mínimo de 4000 palabras o mas.

 **I: Prologo**

* * *

El valle de Godric era iluminado por los la tenue luz de los faroles que alumbraban las pequeñas casas en cadena.

Dentro de una de ellas, específicamente la residencia Potter, una mujer joven, con hermosos orbes verdes y pelirroja arropaba un pequeño bebe de sus mismos ojos.

La mujer tarareaba una suave canción mientras abandonaba la habitación y cerraba la puerta. La cuna estaba en otra habitación, puesto que quería que su hijo empezara a dormir solo desde pequeño.

Al salir ella suspiró y fue hacía la habitación que compartía con su esposo. Este no se hallaba en esta, sino en su escritorio, mientras planificaba los últimos movimientos de los mortifagos y se los enviaba con una lechuza al Departamento de Aurores.

James trabaja como una especie de rastreador, su trabajo era seguir las huellas que ellos iban dejando y tratar de predecir a donde iban, cosa que no lograrían sin la ayuda de Lily.

* * *

En otro lugar muy ajeno a ese, hablaban dos personas encapuchadas, una llevaba una serpiente reptando a su lado mientras siseaba y conversaba con su amo, mientras el otro simplemente esperaba ansioso para hablar.

-Y dime…vasallo, ¿cuál es la razón para que tu sucia presencia inunde mi ocio?-inquirió el que hablaba con la serpiente.

-Lo…lo sien…lo siento mi señor, pero han ocurrido cosas importantes y es mi deber informarle…-el tipo no pudo continuar porque el tipo lo callo.

-¡Habla bien, sucio vasallo!-exclamó, mientras movía sugestivamente su mano hacia donde estaba la varita. La luz de la luna que se reflejaba en la ventana de su refugió acentuaba los rasgos del hombre. Tenía un aspecto raro, los ojos negros, el pelo canoso y desdeñado, largo hasta los hombros, algo relleno, con los incisivos bastante largo, dándole el aspecto de una rata.

-Su…su plan de atacar a los Potter…no puede hacerlo…morirá si lo intenta…

El hombre frunció el ceño.

-¿Y eso porque?-cuestionó.

-Pues…la profecía la ha oído el mismísimo Dumbledore, no cree que deberíamos esperar a otro momento…la casa debe estar vigilada, podría atacar en cualquier momento…

El tipo tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón, no era necesario atacar ahora, tendría toda una vida para hacerlo…bueno…en realidad siete, pero esa era otra historia.

-Esta bien Colagusano…aceptaré lo que dices por el hecho de que eres uno de mis vasallos mas fieles, pero si algo llegase a ocurrir luego y me pusiera en peligro, considérate puesto en mis lista negra-terminó con un aspecto oscuro el tipo al que ya se le podía ver el rostro, la nariz desfigurada, los ojos casi para adentro y como los de una serpiente, piel pálida y mirada penetrante.

-Gracias mi lord…gracias-murmuró en un tono muy patético la rata.

* * *

Eso marcaba el comienzo de una era nueva, una guerra que solo un pequeño que ahora mismo tomaba del pecho de su madre preparándose para dormir, podía terminar.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos con eso concluye el prologo, espero ver reviews pronto para actualizar rápido y saber que opinan sobre la historia.**


	2. Rey Dragón

**Buenas chicos/as! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero estaba de vacaciones y volví a mi casa recién hace unos días. No se preocupen, no siempre abra la misma espera.**

 **Sin mas, responderé sus comentarios:**

 **Alisopsie: Me alegro que te haya gustado, créeme, la espera vale la pena, que tengas un buen día y gracias por comentar.**

 **Marcos. : Me encanta que te haya parecido interesante, sin embargo mi fic será algo diferente a los que generalmente tienen a Lily y James como malos. Siempre es un placer para mi escribir como Voldemort, puesto que es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y me gusta interpretarlo escribiéndolo. Gracias por comentar y buena suerte.**

 **TaisV: Exacto, Voldemort sigue intacto e igual de poderoso que siempre, pero Harry también lo es. Gracias por comentar y buena suerte.**

 **YurikoII: Me alegro que te haya gustado el prólogo, y espero que el primer capitulo también, tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible. Suerte y gracias por comentar.**

 **Miliana moon: Que bueno que te guste, porque no pienso abandonarla, como dije antes, trataré que mis actualizaciones sean rápidas. Gracias por el review.**

 **Scarlett: Gracias!, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Suerte y gracias por el comentario.**

 **Valerya Cullen: Buenas! Es realmente agradable que a alguien le emocione mi fic y espero que disfrutes este capítulo, suerte y gracias por el comentario, espero seguir viendo en los comentarios como en mis otras historias.**

 **ASP: Si bueno, cada quien tiene su forma de interpretar a Voldemort XD, pero a mi se me hace mas malo con sus súbditos y me agrada interpretarlo. Suerte y gracias por comentar.**

 **Wolf 1990: Pues aquí tienes el primer capítulo oficialmente, espero que lo disfrutes y gracias por comentar.**

-Buenos días a todos (persona hablando).

 **-¿Puedo comerme a alguien? (dragón, serpientes o cualquier criatura del mundo mágico)**

 _-Desmaius (hechizos o pensamientos)_

 **Disfruten el cap!**

* * *

La familia Potter era reconocida en todo el mundo. No hay quienes no supieran que habían hecho estos y sus integrantes. Pero cualquiera puede hablar sin saber y decir que eran buenas personas. Para el mayor de ellos no lo eran.

Harry James Potter tuvo una infancia difícil desde el día en que nacieron Brady Amy. Eran los mellizos mas insoportables del mundo. Arrogantes, estúpidos, creídos. Harry los detestaba. Pero no en la medida de odiarlos.

El mayor de los Potter había tenido la mala suerte de crecer con unos padres ocupados por la guerra que pasaban muy de vez en cuando, y a eso sumándole que al tener mellizos se olvidaron de el. Ahora todos se preguntarían ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la razón de ser ignorado?

Simple. Una vieja profecía.

* * *

 **Flashback (1 año atrás)**

El timbre de la mansión Potter resonó y Harry se levantó sonriendo. El primer pensamiento del niño fue en el tío Sirius, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando un anciano entro caminando lentamente. Era alto, de barba larga y plateada, ojos claros con anteojos de medialuna y una sonrisa sagaz.

El anciano lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Se encuentran aquí Lily o James Potter?-inquirió el hombre mientras entraba-con permiso.

Generalmente Harry no dejaba entrar a desconocidos, pero el había estudiado en su tiempo los tipos de barrera mágica y descubierto que su casa tenía uno. Podría haberlo preguntado, pero decidió "experimentar". Harry nunca fue de tener amigos en su infancia, por eso acudió al vecino enfrente de su casa. Era un muggle a ciencia cierta, pero estaba enterado de la situación de los Potter y nunca contarían su secreto.

Harry era muy maduro para la corta edad de 5 años, y ya podía procesar grandes textos, que raramente nunca olvidaba, tenía una memoria que muchos envidiarían, básicamente el chico era un libro de sabiduría que lentamente iba puliéndose. Podía entrar en conversaciones adultas y hablar con mayores sin necesidad de quedarse estancado o ser descubierto, era astuto, perspicaz y eficiente.

Por eso luego de entrar a la casa del señor Mason y entablar una amistad, le había pedido cortésmente si podía ayudarlo a traducir un par de idiomas (Mason era un poliglota experto y conocía varias cosas de esas, así que estuvo encantado de ayudarlo).

Harry sonrió mientras guiaba al hombre hacia su casa. Cuando Mason salió despedido hacia atrás cuando intento pasar al jardín de los Potter. Luego de eso Harry se había marchado feliz de su descubrimiento.

El caso es que había notado que el anciano tenía la autorización de Lily y James para entrar a su casa o era un mago realmente poderoso y había evitado la barrera.

-Si, se encuentran en la cocina planeando estrategias y contactando miembros que desconozco-respondió Harry con intenciones de saber mas de lo que ya conocía.

-Perfecto pequeño, tengo que hablar con ellos-dijo el hombre y avanzo confiado por el pasillo de la casa.

Harry sabiendo que lo que discutirían era realmente importante, decidió fingir que subía por las escaleras y bajar lentamente sin levantar sospechas. Se acercó a la puerta que daba al comedor e intento oír algo. Esa acción marcaría su vida.

-…por eso es de vital importancia que escuchen con atención-explicó con seriedad el anciano, mientras que Lily y James asentían-Como sabrán hay una profecía que habla sobre un hijo de ustedes vencerá a Voldemort pero esta…exploto.

Los padres del niño miraron con el ceño fruncido y sin entender a su ex-director.

-Básicamente se auto destruyo, pero nuestra vidente ya hizo otra profecía-intentó explicar mejor el anciano-Y la profecía sigue refiriéndose a sus hijos.

Harry que escuchaba todo desde el otro lado no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa pero volvió a prestar atención.

-¿De que trata?-inquirió preocupada Lily.

-La tengo anotada-respondió el director sacando del bolsillo un arrugado papelito.

 _Dos alas recién nacidas_

 _Unidas guardan un poder inexplicable_

 _Que al juntarse derrotaran al señor tenebroso_

 _Quien librara una lucha muerte para decidir el destino por el mundo mágico y muggle_

Al terminar de recitar la profecía los padres Potter miraron con asombro al anciano.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que son nuestros hijos?-inquirió James.

-Bueno, supe-respondió el director con calma-que Lily tendrá gemelos en unas semanas, y no pude evitar comparar _Dos alas recién nacidas_ con sus próximos hijos.

James asintió con una sonrisa. Tenía el pelo mas desprolijo que nunca y unas ojeras increíbles, pero aún así toco el vientre de su esposa y sonrió.

-Finalmente tendremos hijos que valgan algo-comentó riendo James. Lily dudo un momento pero lo acompaño olvidándose momentáneamente que tenía otro hijo.

Harry que se encontraba escuchando todo, no pudo evitar que se le escurrieran algunas lagrimas y rápidamente corrió hacia arriba y se encerró en su habitación.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Harry recordó ese momento mientras miraba por la ventana de su casa. La cual daba lugar a un jardín trasero enorme donde practicaba Quidditch de vez en cuando. El mayor de los Potter se preguntó que hubiese pasado si no existiese la profecía. ¿Sería tratado de igual forma que sus hermanos? ¿O todo seguiría igual?

El joven había pensado que tal vez después de unos años no pasara nada, que lo seguirían queriendo después de todo. Pero las cosas empeoraron. Nunca hubo maltrato físico por suerte. Pero ser ignorado y menospreciado causaba daños a cualquier persona, y Harry no fue la excepción.

El pelinegro había definido que la única forma de demostrar que podía ser mejor, era estudiar. Cada día se levantaba y luego de hacerse su propio desayuno (puesto que sus amorosos padres solo se preocupaban por Brad y Amy), se refugiaba en la biblioteca y pasaba horas leyendo libros sobre distintas ramas de la magia. Sus favoritas eran Pociones y Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Harry se dio cuenta como a edad temprana podía elaborar pociones que a muchos se les complicaría cuando lograba ir a la casa del tio Sirius, quien a pesar de todo no se había olvidado de el al igual que Remus, que siempre le traía libros de animales extraños como Hagrid.

En las defensas contras las artes oscuras era un experto atacando tanto como defendiendo. Ahora se preguntarían ¿Cómo es eso si es un niño y sin varita? Simple.

Harry poseía una magia tan poderosa que le permitía defenderse y atacar sin mover un dedo, algo que realmente era difícil y lo dejaba cansado pero era muy útil contra Brad. Su hermano no podía ser mas arrogante, testarudo e idiota de lo que ya era. A pesar que solo tenía 4 años, era muy molesto.

Brad se había dado cuenta que Harry era casi inexistente y tenía toda la ventaja contra el. Por eso siempre le lanzaba libros o le rompía sus cosas. Harry podía ser paciente, pero odiaba que sus cosas estén desordenas y por eso cuando encontró que Brad estaba destruyendo su cuarto se enojó.

Automáticamente el enano con anteojos salió despedido por la puerta y estampado contra la pared, su reacción fue instantánea. Brad salió llorando y aunque eso le valió un buen castigo a Harry, no se arrepentía. A partir de ahí, descubrió que poseía gran habilidad para la magia no verbal.

Aunque Brad siguió molestándolo, Harry no siempre usaba su magia, puesto que no debía levantar sospechas, y aunque le dolía mucho como sus propios padres ni siquiera se molestaban en defenderlo preguntar que había sucedido y simplemente lo retaban, sin embargo Harry lo aguantó.

Amy, su hermana, en cambio era mas…callada. Pero tenía la misma arrogancia que su hermano mayor. Tenía el pelo rojo como su madre al igual que sus ojos verdes. Era casi una copia exacta con la diferencia de que tenía algo de miopía, por lo que debía usar anteojos.

A pesar de que ella generalmente apoyaba a su gemelo, era mas inteligente y podía notar cuando la balanza del equilibro estaba mal, sin embargo, su orgullo y arrogancia por ser la "elegida" la hacían estar en contra de el.

La infancia de Harry se basó en disputas injustas contra sus hermanos, quienes generalmente salían impunes. Sin embargo fue cuando cumplió 9 cuando todo cambio. Se encontraba encerrado en su habitación nuevamente, mientras escribía en una hoja sus problemas. Era una práctica en la que ya llevaba meses trabajando y era una forma de liberarse y no enfurecerse mas con su familia.

-¡ARRGGH!-gimió el pelinegro, que cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose el hombro derecho, mientras rápidamente se sacaba la remera. Siguiendo el trayecto de su delgado y algo mal alimentado (pero en forma) cuerpo, encontró lo que buscaba. Sobre su piel pálida ahora había un tatuaje gris.

Decidió ponerse detrás de un espejo y otro delante de el para observar mejor. Los ojos se abrieron sin comprender que rayos era eso. Unas alas adornaban su hombro, que brillaba inmensamente. Cuando Harry lo tocó no sintió nada, sin embargo, un gran destello inundó la sala, y sobre el tatuaje apareció una majestuosa criatura.

Tenía unas majestuosas y pequeñas alas grises, mientras que su cuerpo de 30 cm de largo y ancho era totalmente negro.

-Whooaaa-murmuró asustado Harry cuando el pequeño animal se le acercó.

 _ **-Relájate amo-**_ comentó el animal mentalmente mientras reía.

-¿Puedes comunicarte conmigo?-cuestionó sorprendido.

 _ **-Todos los dragones podemos hablar si tenemos una conexión especial con nuestro amo-**_ contestó la bestia, mientras planeaba levemente hasta su hombro, con cuidado Harry dejo subirlo- _ **Ahora, ¿Por qué me has invocado?**_

-Nunca te invoqué, simplemente estaba enojado, mi hombro empezó a arder, luego apareció este tatuaje y finalmente tú-dijo Harry mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

El dragón a pesar de ser una bestia tranquila si no lo molestaba, casi se cae de el hombro por la sorpresa.

 _ **-Nunca….nunca creí que volvería a ver uno-**_ murmuró evidentemente sorprendido refiriéndose a el pelinegro, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Un que?-inquirió ya harto del suspenso Harry, necesitaba explicaciones.

 _ **-Un Rey Dragón.**_

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo chicos, el próximo será mas largo y con muchas explicaciones.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Dejen sus reviews.**

 **Shinigamii18**


	3. Merlín

Bueno chicos, creo qué ante todo, les debo una disculpa por la tardanza. Ha sido un año difícil, en el que el colegio, amistades y nuevas cosas, me han mantenido al margen de mis historias. Ojo, esto no significa que vuelva a actualizar de forma rápida, pero quizá no tarde demasiado.

Sin más, disfruten el capítulo, responderé los comentarios del capítulo 2 y este, en el siguiente, porque se me hace mas fácil.

* * *

 **I: Merlín**

La frase del dragoncito, aún se repetía en su mente, en un vaivén de idas y vueltas. Podía creerle o no, pero aunque una parte de él, la lógica, le decía que simplemente debía alejarse y mantenerse al margen, su parte sensible, le pedía a gritos que lo escuchase.

Se sentó en la cabecera de la cama mientras miraba con los ojos achinados de sospecha a su izquierda, su mesita de luz específicamente, donde se hallaba parado el mini dragón.

-¿Qué es un Rey Dragón?-inquirió finalmente Harry mirando con análisis a la bestia.

 **-Es complicado de explicar, es un hecho que sucede cada muchos siglos. Pero debido a la ignorancia, maldad e impetuosidad de los magos actuales, era casi improbable que volviera a ocurrir-** explicó con calma, sin duda sentía algo en ese niño, pero ¿qué era? Si bien notaba que era un prodigio, no era algo extraño, muchos magos nacían con capacidades increíbles y destinados a la gloria, pero jamás había sucedido que este pudiese hacer aparecer un dragón. Eran leyendas puras, solo había existido alguien que pudiera hacer eso.

-Yo no soy malo, aunque tampoco me definiría como bueno-respondió Harry. Comprendía bien la diferencia, pero a decir verdad, le parecía patético definir algo como bueno y malo, para el solo existían las decisiones que cada uno tomaba, pero jamás las había tomado como correctas e incorrectas. Cada uno tenia sus razones.

El dragón asintió, o eso pareció ya que solamente movió sus alas de abajo para arriba, sin levantar vuelo.

 **-Tienes un pensamiento parecido a el-** murmuró asombrado el dragón. Claro uno era un mago legendario, casi una leyenda extinta, y otro un mago novato con muchas habilidades sin pulir.

-¿A él?-cuestionó levantando una ceja el pelinegro. Ya había escuchado varias referencias del dragón sobre él y otro hombre, y quería saber a qué se refería.

 **-A Merlín, por supuesto-** contestó con un deje de obviedad el dragón. Era increíble como la voz de ese ser podía sonar tan monstruosa y humana a la vez, como si tuviera dos personalidades adentro, pero era simplemente su voz.

-¡¿Merlín?!-exclamó/pregunto Harry asombrado y algo dudoso a la bestia. El simplemente era un prodigio, no dudaba de eso pero de ahí a parecerse a Merlín, el mago con más poder en toda la historia, ya le parecía una exageración-además que te hace estar tan seguro de eso, murió hace siglos.

El dragón esbozo una leve sonrisa, que a leguas se notó, ya que lo único que se vio fueron sus colmillos saliendo con picardía.

 **-Por supuesto que lo he visto. Después de todo, es el único humano que puede hablar con nosotros. Además de bueno…tú-** replicó la bestia. La mandíbula de Harry se había desencajado y lo miraba con cierta sorpresa y duda.

-¿Eso significa que sigue vivo?-interrogó con suspicacia el joven.

 **-Vivo es un término relativo. No todas las leyendas de él son mentira. Su poder y esencia se encuentran atrapados en un árbol. Más específicamente en una trampa creada por una bruja muy poderosa, pero esa es otra historia. Su cuerpo reside en una pequeña isla de Gales, donde el nació, pero cubierta ante el mundo mágico y muggle.**

Ante todo ese derroche de información, la mente de 9 años de Harry, lo razonaba con rapidez y asombro. El tenía un talento para saber cuando la gente mentía o tenía un leve presentimiento, y el dragón sin dudas decía la verdad.

-¿Pero como es que puede estar en dos lados a la vez?-preguntó ya con una muestra de éxtasis el pelinegro, quien no podía creer tal hazaña.

El dragón esbozo aún más su sonrisa ante la curiosidad del chico.

 **-Es una de las tantas habilidades de Merlín, sin embargo, su esencia mágica esta atrapada en un árbol perdido por Gran Bretaña, pero aún así, es imposible encontrarlo. Al menos su esencia, sin embargo, el dejo parte suya en varios lugares, a los cuales puede acceder, aunque obviamente lo que haga no es ni un tercio de lo que podría hacer con su esencia mágica-** explicó con algo de dificultad ante tantas cosas el dragón.

-Yo lo liberaré-expresó con total calma el chico de ojos esmeralda-No ahora por supuesto, pero cuando todo esto pase y me vuelva un mago habilidoso, iré a ese tal árbol y lo rescatare.

Si pudiera sonreír más, la bestia alada lo haría. Sin duda alguna sentía algo demasiado especial en ese chico. Algo que ningún mago que había conocido poseía. No solo por la esencia mágica que tenía alrededor suyo, si no por su razonamiento y forma de ser.

 **-No dudo de eso. Pero para eso deberemos irnos de acá-** comentó con cierto temor al rechazo el dragón **-viviendo toda tu vida en este lugar simplemente te retrasarías, si bien hay unos cuantos libros interesantes en la Mansión Potter, necesitas un maestro, alguien que pueda nutrirte en todos los ámbitos, después de todo, te quedan dos años para Hogwarts.**

Harry asintió con decisión.

-¿Pero quien podría enseñarme? Mis padres solo le enseñan a mis hermanos. Conmigo ni se gastan, dice que con Hogwarts bastara, que ellos lo necesitan mas.

Su nuevo amigo emitió una gran carcajada, que aunque daba miedo, en cierta forma era contagiosa y daba tranquilidad

 **-Tus padres son unos idiotas-** sentenció con tranquilidad, mientras Harry no se negaba ante tal declaración **-El propio Merlín será tu maestro.**

El joven negó sin creerlo. Sin duda este sería uno de los días que mas recordaría de por vida. Pero ¿cómo lo haría?, las redes flu siempre estaban vigiladas, y solo sus hermanos poseían escobas voladoras, además de que sería visto sin problema alguno si intentaba escaparse, después de todo, sus padres no eran tan idiotas, aunque dudaba de esto ultimo.

 **-No te preocupes por eso-** respondió como si leyera su mente **-Puedo llevarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero solo si nos unimos totalmente. Como ciervo y amo, solo así podremos aparecer en la isla.**

-Prefiero como compañeros, yo no tengo sirvientes-advirtió el pelinegro ante lo dicho por su amigo-¿qué tengo que hacer?

 **-Sin duda eres diferente pequeño-** musitó relajado **-Yo diré unas palabras y tú aceptaras, con eso podre ser parte de ti para siempre, además de que desarrollaras nuevas habilidades combinadas con las mías, pero esa es otra historia. Harry James Potter, ¿aceptas que me vincule a ti para siempre, siendo compañeros y jurando lealtad?**

-Aceptó-estableció el joven de ojos verdes.

Una sensación de mareo lo invadió y con sorpresa, vio como el dragón saltaba hacia su pecho, entrando en el completamente, como si de entrar a la estación 9 ¾ se tratara.

Harry cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose el pecho con ambas manos mientras respiraba agitado. Con torpeza se irguió y volvió a sentarse en su cama. El dolor lentamente fue aminorando hasta ser reemplazado por una sensación de serenidad. Como si un vacío que hubiese dentro de el hace tiempo se hubiese llenado.

Contempló sus manos y cuerpo lentamente. Todo seguía igual, pero se sentía mas seguro, confiado, y con una agilidad totalmente diferente. Levemente inhalo y exhalo, llevándose una gran sorpresa. De su boca no salió aire, si no fuego. Una leve llama, pequeña pero incandescente.

 **-Vaya, primera habilidad de todas, y una de las más complicadas de desarrollar-** especificó el dragón desde su mente **-prueba con tus dedos, quizá puedas hacer algo desde ahí también. Canaliza y visualiza el fuego en tus manos.**

Harry asintió levemente y de sus dedos salieron también unas pequeñas llamas, probó con sus diferentes dedos y finalmente dejo la llama para su dedo índice, que era donde más cómoda le parecía.

 _-¿Puedo controlar el fuego?-_ preguntó mentalmente a su compañero asombrado.

 **-No totalmente ni de gran forma, recién comienzas, pero sí. Generalmente algunos magos que se relación con dragones controlan algún elemento, pero el tuyo es el fuego, debes tener alguna afinidad con el-** explicó el dragón.

El pelinegro asintió haciendo desaparecer la llama, luego vería hasta qué punto explotaría su habilidad.

 _-Y bien…¿cuándo nos vamos?-_ indagó con complicidad a su nuevo amigo, que simplemente se rio desde su cabeza.

 **-Toma las cosas que más quieras o necesites, y despídete si lo crees necesario-** respondió con tranquilidad **-aunque no creo que quieras esto ultimo.**

Harry negó con la cabeza y se limitó a tomar en una maleta, unos cuantos libros de Hagrid, y una foto en la que se hallaba con Remus y Sirius juntos. La habían tomado hace unos años cuando fueron de visita, aprovechando que los ataques de Voldemort habían cesado. Una media sonrisa cruzó sus labios, los iba a echar de menos.

-Vámonos-decidió Harry.

Unos pasos alertaron de que alguien venía.

-¡Harry! Ven aquí, hay algo que debemos charlar sobre tu comportamiento…

 **-A la orden capitán-** aceptó el dragón desde su mente **-ve hacia tu ventana, y salta, de lo demás yo me encargo.**

El pelinegro dudo un segundo pero asintió, desde que había conocido su nueva habitación en la Mansión Potter, jamás le había gustado, pero ahora, que se encontraba a unos 30 metros de altura por saltar, le gustaba menos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-inquirió dubitativo Harry, con los pies sobre la ventana, recordó que nunca le había preguntado el nombre a su nuevo amigo.

 **-Poty-** respondió con simpleza y algo de apuro el dragón que escuchaba como golpeaba la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro, un furioso James.

-Bien Poty, confió en ti-declaró Harry antes de saltar por la ventana.

* * *

 **Hasta acá el capítulo.**

 **Lo siento si han quedado algunos huecos argumentales en la historia. Con el tiempo los modificare y arreglare. Han cambiado muchas ideas mías de lo que iba a ser la primera historia a esta, pero decidí quedarme con la que acabo de publicar. Es por eso que pueden quedar algunos errores.**

 **Sin más, que tengan un buen sábado.**

 **Shinigamii18-Friki**


End file.
